A Little Girl
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: Sorrell is Severus's younger sister. What happens when things take a turn for the worst will life be better or worse. Sirius/OC
1. Looking Back

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

This is for Radient Shadow's OC Challenge/Comp. I got Sirius that I had to make a OC for. The song i got was One of the Boys by Katy Perry.

***I have edited this chapter***

* * *

In the Snape residence a little girl sits in front of the door that is her brother's room. The girl rocks back and forth knowing that her brother doesn't like getting dressed up, not one bit. They were going to someplace 'fancy' and she had a pretty dress that screamed pretty. Then her brother looked at her with this look that made her start to whimper and hide her face in her dress. Severus, when she looks up is right by her.

"Don't cry," he says, softly.

The girl nods but doesn't say anything else. When they are about to leave the little girl gets her jacket and runs over to Severus to hold his hand when they go outside. The two were very close and almost never went anywhere without each other.

"Sev," she whispers to the boy beside her.

"Yes, sis what do you want," Severus answers her, squeezing her hand a little.

"Will you make me a promise," she said quietly.

"Whatever you want," he said looking at the little girl he called 'sister'.

"You always protect me and when I go to Hogwarts don't interfere with who I like," she said, clearly not sure what her brother would do.

Severus looks at her and doesn't say anything. The eight year old Severus just couldn't comprehend the request but knew he had to fulfill it because his five year old sister asked him to do it.

Sorrel through those years grows healthy and strong, while her brother just stays his usual self. She keeps to herself, though she plays with her brother once and a while.

*Three Years Later*

Severus is getting ready to leave to go to Hogwarts. The little girl like before is outside his bedroom staring at him getting his stuff together. This time the girl is now eight and doesn't seem to be like a baby like three years ago. Severus then looks at her with a cold stare making her hide behind her knees. Then she looks up and sees Severus looking at her.

"You behave, got it," he said sternly, looking at her.

"Got it Sev," she answered, looking up from behind her knees.

"You do, Sorrell? I also want you to continue to practice with magic especially the Dark Arts," he said.

Sorrell nods solemnly before Severus gets up and goes downstairs. Sorrell runs downstairs and before Severus leaves to King's Cross he walks over to Sorrell giving her a hug.

"Bye Sass," he whispers to her, then going in the car.

Sorrel stays there watching as her brother leaves to Hogwarts. While her brother is away at Hogwarts Sorrel becomes lonely, she is not used to not being with her brother all the time. When it is time for her to go to school, she is very excited to go and leave her personal hell she called hell.

*Three Years Later*

Sorrell is at King's Cross with her brother who is now a fourth year. They go on the train and go their separate ways seeing that Severus is older than her. While she is looking for someplace to sit she gets called by an older student to come over to where they are sitting. She walks over to see that it was Regulus Black who called her over. She sits with them until her brother walks over and takes her to sit with him. When she sits down she starts to squirm under their gazes.

"Sev, do I have to sit here," she asks, trying to not look at the inhabitants of the compartment. They were not friendly and being in the same area made her uncomfortable. _"Oh, why must I be here," she thought to herself._

"Yes," he said sternly, looking at his younger sister. _"Why won't she just relax?" he thought to himself._

"So that I can't wander, right, is that, your reasoning, you know you can't restrict me forever," she said, her eyes never leaving her brother's own. _"I will never understand him," she thinks exasperatedly._

"No, of course not," he countered angrily. "I will not allow you to see Potter even if it's the last thing I do." Silently and mentally face-palms self, annoyed at what he just said. _"Why did I just say that, now she will think something that is not good?"_

"That's your reason, ha, I'm going Severus if you don't mind," she said leaving to go find where James and his group were sitting. _"The formality I used with him was just plain awful, I shouldn't have done that."_

When she finds them she knocks on the compartment door. Finally when they let her in she happens to close the door so hard that it trembles a little.

"Be careful," warned a sandy haired boy, looking up from a book that he must have been reading. _"Wow, she must be angry right about now, I wonder why though."_

She rolls her eyes at him and sits down. After a long silence no one attempts to say anything else to her.

"Are you Severus's sister," asks the only other girl in the compartment. _"She sure looks like it with her black hair and pale skin."_

Sorrell nods knowing that this girl must be Lily Evans. "Hi Lily, my brother told me a lot about you."

"Really, well Severus told me a lot about you too," she said, smiling warmly.

"So you are Snivel- I mean Severus's sister," asks a boy, who she thinks is Sirius Black. _"She's cute for being Snivellus's younger sister," he thinks._

"Yes I am, why," she answers.

"Because you're different than him, you seem nicer," said James. _"Also she doesn't seem as weird as him," he thinks._

"What house you want to be in," asks Lily, nicely.

"Ah, well I want to be in the same house as my brother," Sorrel said, calmly.

"Why would you want to be with _him_," said Sirius, laughing. _"I want you with me," he thinks._

Sorrell starts to pout. "My brother made a promise to me and I want him to keep it." _"So then I can say thank you."_

They look at her weirdly.

"Well whatever," she said, quickly becoming her normal self again. _"That was a close call," she thinks relieved._

Finally when she is in the Great Hall, she stands in line with the rest of the eleven year olds. Sorrell scans the room for her brother and finds him tucked away in the Slytherin table, if you didn't look for him, he would've disappeared. Then she is called and she moves to the middle of the room where the stool is and sits down. While the hat comes to life she looks for the boys she sat with. She finds them in Gryffindor and becomes slightly sad; she liked that Sirius boy now she won't be to see him very often.

"You are brave, you would be good in Gryffindor though Hufflepuff would also be good because of your noble thoughts," said the sorting hat, aloud.

"No, I want to be with my brother," she thought.

"Why do you want to be with your brother if you're so different," questioned the sorting hat.

"Because I want him to protect me," she thought back.

"But your heart doesn't say that, I wonder why, you are keeping a front," said the sorting hat.

"Please don't say the reason," Sorrell, internally begged.

"Your ambition supersedes all those other qualities," the sorting hat said.

"Slytherin," the sorting hat shouted.

Sorrel sighs and goes over to her brother and sits next to him. Severus at this point breathes a sigh of relief.

Throughout those three years she has been getting good grades, while keeping her eyes on a special someone who she found out dated almost every girl in his year of course except a few people like Lily Evans but to Sorrel Lily did not count to her, she knew Lily was just for either her brother or James Potter.

*Three Years Later*

Sorrel walks into the Great Hall with Sirius by her side. Lately they had become inseparable; even Sirius's recent playboy status had begun to diminish a bit as well. Before they depart for their respective tables they kiss each other affectionately, making Severus gag looking at the two. It wasn't something they usually did seeing that Sorrel was more of the reserved type of person only doing that once in a while.

"Bye Sirius," Sorrell coos to the older boy. _"Oh, I love him so much," she thought dreamily._

The day couldn't have been better, the weather was nice and she knew that the rest of the day would be a good one.

Severus watches in disgusted dismay, he did not like his sister doing that in public let alone when no one was around. She had been influenced by Sirius way too much for his liking. That Marauder always got what he wanted even when it came to his sister; he got her too, when will he let her go harshly like Black always does to girls.

"Bye Sass," he says lovingly back to the younger girl.

Sorrell walks to the Slytherin table and sighs. She did not like being away from Sirius for a long time, but even when they were away she never got terrible sad.

"Have enough of snogging Sirius," said Severus, annoyed about the relationship. "You finally want to actually eat with us this beautiful morning." _"I mean really she hardly ever talks to me or anyone else anymore!"_

"Uh, no Sev I haven't had enough of Sirius, and I always eat at the Slytherin table," Sorrell said, sitting down and starts to eat her food. "Why must he be so annoying and in my business!" Sorrel thought annoyed her good emotions now slowly fading away from her mind.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...

I hope you all like the edited version, for all the people who read this story! :)


	2. Say Sorry

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

This is for Radient Shadow's OC Challenge/Comp. I got Sirius that I had to make a OC for. The song i got was One of the Boys by Katy Perry.

***I have edited this chapter***

* * *

A year later Sorrel is reading a book when Regulus walks up to her.

"Sorrel, I bet that my brother was toying with your emotions," Regulus said, calmly.

"So, do I look like I care," she said, not looking up from her book. _"Will, he just shut up already!" she thought._

"No, but you look so lonely, wouldn't you want to be with me, instead," he said.

"Not on my life Rab, not on my life," she finished going to the girl's dormitory to take a nap. _"What is with this guy?" she thinks annoyed._

That Christmas Sorrel is in the Potter's. Sorrel rocks uncomfortably back and forth in her lavish chair. She was not used to staying with Lily or James.

"Thank you Lily and James for inviting me for Christmas," Sorrel said, looking at her hands, nervously.

"Well, anytime," said Lily cheerfully, patting the younger girl on the back. _"She is so adorable," she thinks._

Sorrel looks up tentatively to see Lily's kind face and then her gaze is averted to Sirius's sprawled out body on the floor. Sorrel, since last year, her crush on Sirius had diminished a bit, but she hadn't seen him in a year and seeing him now, in that particular position made her blush a brilliant shade of pink.

Sirius says laughing, "What's wrong with you Sass?"

Then an awkward silence takes over them, in the process Sirius sits up, as to not make Sorrel more uncomfortable. He looks at her, and warily moves closer to her.

"Are you okay Sass?" he asks. "If someone hurt you, I will get them!" _"What is with her anyway?" he thinks confused._

Sorrel then blurts out, "Your brother was flirting with me."

Sirius looks at her, his face showing almost no emotion. Then a second later he leaves the room, trying not to show any of his emotions.

In the kitchen James is trying to calm down Sirius.

"How could he do that, to my girl," Sirius yells, angrily. "I love her despite the age. Why did he do that?"

"Did, I say something wrong," asked Sorrel, looking at Lily, with big eyes.

"Well I don't think Sirius was ready to hear that, he thinks of you as one of the Marauders or more like a younger sister," Lily said, smiling. _"Actually he likes you a lot," she thinks._

At that moment Sorrel's heart breaks in two. All the things she desired were now flooded by the feeling of heartbreak. She stands up and walks outside.

"Why me," she whispers aloud to herself.

Then Lily says, "Though I think Sirius is now thinking about you in a different way." _"Of course, he is now that he has competition."_

Sorrel sits down and thinks about all those years she spent with the Marauders. She remembered when she found out Remus was a werewolf and how she tried to help protect him but her fear of dogs made her unable for the most part to help so she would sit by where Remus was chained and say soothing words to him. She was a person who was not afraid to tell what was on her mind, and the Marauders respected and liked her for that, now she felt lost and confused.

Sorrel sighs knowing or at least wishing that her crush on Sirius was nonexistent. While she is thinking her teeth start to chatter from the cold and her hands start to feel numb. As she delves more into her thoughts she doesn't recognize that someone sat beside her. Then she looks toward the occupant of space beside her, her expression hard when she sees its Sirius.

"Why are you out here," asked Sorrel.

"Well, a lady shouldn't be outside in this weather alone, also I thought it would be nice to talk to you," said Sirius.

"About what," she said harshly, her breath coming out like a puffy cloud.

"Well, I wanted to sit next to you and tell you things you might have not known before," he said, trying not to rub his hands together and have his teeth chatter.

"Like what," she asks, trying not to smile about Sirius's bravado.

"Like what Regulus said about me and well, I wished you hadn't heard that from him," said Sirius.

"So, you wanted me to hear it from you, nice I got it," she said, sarcastically, her eyes cold.

Then giving in to his bravado, Sirius's teeth start to chatter and he starts to rub his hands together. Sorrel laughs and looks at him.

"Is poor little Sirius cold," she said, talking like a baby.

"Ha, I'm not cold," he said, looking at her now.

"Oh, you know that you shouldn't go outside in this weather without a coat, you'll freeze," she commented, smiling at him.

He laughs and looks at her, "I know that."

Sorrel smiles and gives him her shawl.

"Oh, no I shall not take away this, from this lovely lady," said Sirius, his bravado becoming more evident.

"Then you did this on purpose," she said. "Didn't bring your coat so I can 'share' with you, then you deny the offer."

Sirius smiles, perhaps to say yes to her, without really saying it. Sorrel rolls her eyes and walks back inside. Sorrel leaves the house without saying another word to them. Sirius runs behind her and sees her go into the cold air and then disappears, just like that.

Sirius goes back into the house where Lily is looking at Sirius.

"So how did it go," she asked, wondering why the younger girl left, without saying anything.

"Do you think that it went well Lily," Sirius said, after being pushed into a seat by James.

"Of course, I don't I want to know what went wrong," she said, calmly.

"Well it started out wrong and it ended wrong, towards the end I wanted to pick her up and hug her, then tell her that I love her and would never do something as horrid as my brother told her," said Sirius, still not able to understand what he did wrong.

Lily groans and puts her hands up in the air. "You know nothing about people."

"Well I can use some help," he said, looking at Lily.

Lily goes over to James and refuses to look at him.

"Well give me a hint, a tiny one at least," he begged her.

"Well let's see remember what she likes and what she is afraid of," commented Lily, no longer giving him hints.

Sirius sits on the stairs and starts to think what she liked and what she was afraid of.

Meanwhile Sorrel is sitting next to her brother crying. Severus just sits there waiting for her to speak.

"Did I do something wrong for him to think me as only a little sister?" asks Sorrel, looking at her brother through tear filled eyes.

Severus shrugs, "I bet he doesn't know a pretty girl when he sees one."

Sorrel laughs and smiles at her brother, glad he was her older brother. Severus then gives back her neglected hot chocolate. Sorrel takes back the cup and sips it slowly so the taste will stay on her tongue for a while.

While sipping her hot chocolate she studies how her brother looks like. His hair very black hair clashing his light skin, she then looks at how he holds his mug very gently. She then looks down at her hot chocolate and sees her reflection. Her hair black like her brother's is long and pulled back into a braid, which clashes with her semi-pale skin. She loved having Severus as is brother. He kept his promise of protecting her even if he was bullied and he kept his promise of not interfering with who she liked. She made that promise with him when she was only five years old and still ten years later he kept it.

Meanwhile Sirius tries to remember what the girl liked and was afraid of, though every time he tried to remember he just remembered a tough Sorrel, then a memory catches his attention. It was the time she joined the Marauders.

*flashback*

The Marauders happened to be wandering around the castle when they heard a loud scream. When they went over they saw a dog snarling at the young Sorrel, who was frozen to the spot to scared to move. They then chased the dog away and they walked her back to the Slytherin House. While they were taking her back, she talked about how she liked the flower….. how she liked the flower called lilac because it reminded her of spring.

*end of flashback*

Back at Severus's house Sorrel yawns, making Severus look at her.

"You want to stay here for the night," he asked.

Sorrel nods and goes upstairs to get changed. The next morning Sorrel walks downstairs to see the living totally transformed. She looks at the Christmas tree that is decorated very pretty and all the presents around it. Then she goes to the kitchen to see her brother donning an apron and doing something on the oven. He then turns around and smiles.

"Merry Christmas Sass," he said, as the little gingerbread people came to life from the baking sheet he was carrying.

Sorrel squeals as she is chased by the gingerbread people. Finally when she goes over to the Christmas tree again, does she have a question.

"Can I open presents now?" she asked her brother.

"Not now, you have to eat breakfast," he said, sternly.

"Okay," she said, capturing a gingerbread person and chomping its head off. When she walks in the kitchen Sorrel says solemnly, "Sev, you would make a good dad, you know that."

Severus smiles at his sister's comment. "Well I guess I would be a good dad."

"Hmm, I left my presents for you at James's and Lily's house," said Sorrel, sadly.

"You gotten presents for me," he said, surprised.

Sorrel nods, "The week before break, I went to Hogsmeade and got a present for you there then James and Lily took me to Diagon Ally so then I could get you a bigger present."

Severus laughs, "Any gift you give me is enough."

Sorrel relaxes glad that the two presents were enough for him.

"Well, also among those gifts are presents from Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus," said Severus, plainly.

"Really, that's so awesome," she said, smiling.

After breakfast they go in the living room. Severus sits down in a comfortable chair while he watches Sorrel go straight for her stocking. After taking out everything from the stocking she goes onto the presents from Severus. A good amount of the things are educational, though some are for the younger girl's enjoyment.

Then when she is about to open Lily's present a group of people come into the living room. The party is led by Sirius who goes over to the shocked Sorrel.

"I'm sorry Sorrel, I didn't do what you wanted me to do, I'm sorry that yesterday I didn't hold you tight and never let you go, and I'm sorry that I didn't do this," Sirius says, then puling her into a hug, giving her a kiss.

When they separate Sorrel's eyes are gleaming.

"Merry Christmas," he said, handing her a present.

Sorrel opens it, slowly. When it's fully opened her jaw drops at what she is holding.

"Lilacs," she whispered.

"It reminds you of spring," said Sirius, still beside her.

Sorrel nods, trying not to hug Sirius for his present. Then Lily takes her present and puts it on the table so Sorrel can open the other present. While she opens the rest of the presents Sirius stays by her side. Then sometime later Sorrel goes outside, Sirius following her sometime later.

"Why are you out here," asked Sorrel.

"Well, a lady shouldn't be outside in this weather alone, also I thought it would be nice to talk to you," said Sirius.

"About what," she said, her breath coming out like a puffy cloud.

"Well, I wanted to sit next to you and tell you things you might have not known before," he said, trying not to rub his hands together and have his teeth chatter.

"Like what," she asks, trying not to smile about Sirius's bravado.

"Like what Regulus said about me and well, I wished you hadn't heard that from him," said Sirius.

"So, you wanted me to hear it from you, nice I got it," she said, sarcastically, her eyes gleaming.

Then giving in to his bravado, Sirius's teeth start to chatter and he starts to rub his hands together. Sorrel laughs and looks at him.

"Is poor little Sirius cold," she said, talking like a baby.

"Ha, I'm not cold," he said, looking at her now.

"Oh, you know that you shouldn't go outside in this weather without a coat, you'll freeze," she commented, smiling at him.

He laughs and looks at her, "I know that."

Sorrel smiles and gives him her shawl.

"Oh, no I shall not take away this, from this lovely lady," said Sirius, his bravado becoming more evident.

"Hmm, but we can share," she said, pulling Sirius closer to her.

Sirius laughs and picks her up so she is standing up. He hugs her and then whispers to her, "I would never do anything to hurt you Sass, and I love you, always."

Sorrel smiles and stands there in the cold night. With Sirius by her she didn't care whether or not the world ended as long as Sirius and she were together, she would always be happy. Then Severus pokes his head out the door.

"Can, we open my presents now?" he asked. "I want you to be there Sass."

"Okay Sev, one minute," Sorrel says, taking her shawl back.

Both Sorrel and Sirius walk back in, their hands entwined with looks of happiness on their faces.

Sirius and Sorrel sit down while Severus opens his first present from Sorrel.

"You like it," she asks, smiling nervously.

"I don't like it, I love it, thanks Sass," Severus said, showing off his potions set to the group.

Then Severus is given his other present and Severus becomes confused. He unwraps the box and finds another box he does this three more time until he gets to the center. He opens that box and he pulls out one piece of paper it says:

Severus, you are my brother

I love you more than I love anyone else in my family and I care about you more than any of my friends.

Severus you never let me down

Sev I love you and want to tell you something:

"You fulfilled your promise," finished Sorrel.

This makes Severus look up and smile, "Thank you Sass."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...

I hope you all like the edited version, for all the people who read this story! :)


	3. the proposal

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

The next year Sirius is leaning against Sorrel's door way as she gets her stuff together for the upcoming year.

"Do you know what my favorite flower means," she asks, sitting on her bed.

"No, I don't, tell me my little Herbologist, what does it mean," said Sirius, teasingly.

Sorrel pouts for a while before telling him what it means. "Lilac means first love."

"Hmm, that's interesting, what do these other flowers mean," he says pointing to a vase with other flowers in it.

"Zinnia means thoughts of friends, Lily of the Valley means a lot of things, but the meaning I like most is happiness, and lastly the Lotus flower it means mystery and truth," said Sorrel, walking over to the vase and arranging the flowers so each gets shown.

"Hmm, I understand now, "he says smiling.

"Come on Sass, you will be late if you don't hurry," Severus said.

Sorrel nods and hurries outside with Sirius helping her. When they get to King's Cross, Sorrel is sad she has to go, but happy there were only two more years left till she was done.

Before she is about to board the train Sirius gives her a hug. "Remember, I will always love you."

Sorrel smiles and before she leaves conjures up two flowers, the first one Arbutus and the second daisy. Then a note comes up: Arbutus means I love only thee and Daisy means loyal love.

Sirius smiles at his girlfriend's knowledge. She knew just what to do to calm him. Severus goes by Sirius and pats him on the back.

"All Sorrel, needs to do is live through the next two years and she is good," said Severus.

A year later, Sirius and Severus are waiting for Sorrel to come downstairs to show herself in her new robes.

"Do I have to come downstairs," asks Sorrel, from upstairs.

"Yes you have too," said Severus.

"Oh, but I feel so weird," she said.

"Come down or I'll bring you down myself," said Sirius.

Sorrel then runs down and goes in front of the two. Severus is calm while Sirius makes her spin in a circle.

"Wow, I can't believe you a Head Girl," said Severus, looking at his sister in her robes.

Like the year before Sorrel gives Sirius flowers and the flowers are the same as the year before. You would think that she wanted him to remember that they were together.

* * *

_A house couple doors down from Sev's had been waiting to be in use._

_Sirius and me use it, though only to sleep in; both Sirius and I have separate room though we are 'together'._

_This house was dusty, almost like no one lived there though this Christmas it will be in use to say yes to Sirius._

That Christmas, Sorrel and her brother are trying to make her house pretty for the party they will have. As they spruce up the living room Sorrel can feel that her gift to Sirius will be a good one. She actually had James talk Sirius into proposing to her tonight. She hoped he did do it though. She then remembered when he asked her on her birthday. After her birthday activities were done and over with Sirius had paced along the room until he finally found the words he wanted to say to her. Sirius had then went on one knee and said 'You know I love you and would never hurt you, right'. 'Will you marry me?' She remembered that she said she would have to think about because she still wasn't sure what she would do later on it life. But after a couple months of thinking about it and getting James on board to help her with the plans she was all set to act surprised and also to say yes to him.

A couple hours later the group comes to the house and Sorrel decides to play host.

"Okay, now let's open presents, shall we," said Sorrel, smiling.

Then they start to open the presents. The whole time Sirius is looking like a hurt puppy as he sits in the corner of the room.

"Well, now it's time for the owners of this house to open each other's gift," said Sorrel.

"Ladies first," said Sirius.

"You have to wait till later," said Sorrel, calmly.

Sirius sighs and stands up to pace back and forth till he gets the right words he wants to say.

Sirius goes over to Sorrel and bends down on one knee in front of her, then holds both of her hands in his.

"You know I love you and would never hurt you, right." Sirius said. At this Sorrel nods. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Sirius, I will marry you," said Sorrel, smiling.

That night when everyone left Sorrel is sitting down while drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Sirius is pacing back and forth.

"Can I tell you what your gift from me is," said Sorrel, watching her fiancée walk back and forth.

"What is that," he said, stopping his pacing.

"Well, I knew that you would probably not ask me again to marry you so me and James concocted a way for you to ask me today, and my gift to you was saying yes," said Sorrel, smiling.

Sirius nods. Then before Sorrel goes to bed she whispers, "Merry Christmas, Sirius."

* * *

Hope you alll liked it. I loved actually writing this and I hope you all liked reading it. ^.^

Thanks everyone who read this and liked it.


	4. saying goodbye

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

This is for XHarryxGinnyxloveX's Stardust Quote Challenge. I chose this qoute: "A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really... "Do the stars gaze back?" Now *that's* a question. Hope I did it justice. :)

* * *

Five year later Sorrel is on her porch with son and daughter. Her daughter Liliana was three while her son Damian was six. Both were very intelligent and loved- guess- the two loved potions. Both her son and daughter had cat-like eyes; she bet that when they were developing inside her they didn't know whether to have black eyes or grey. Her son for his age was very skinny but that didn't hide the fact that he was very strong.

Her daughter's personality was rough around the edges but smooth everywhere else. She was the baby of the house and usually got her way with everyone. As the two plays together, Sorrel is smiling, happy that the two are happy and healthy. Then a moment later Lily walks up to Sorrel.

"Guess what Sass," said Lily, excitedly. Lily was twenty six and she still hadn't had kids.

"What is it Lily," said Sorrel, smiling at the older female.

"I'm pregnant," she said, excitedly.

"Really, how many months," Sorrel asks, no longer able to hold in her excitement.

"I am three months and they say it's going to be a boy," said Lily, smiling happily.

Sorrel smiles happy for her, then Sirius and James walk up to the porch and give their respective wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Sass, how were those two," Sirius asks, looking at his son and daughter.

"They were fine," Sorrel assured him.

Sirius nods.

Two years later on Halloween Sorrel is celebrating her daughter's fifth birthday. Liliana is jumping around the house happy that her birthday was today.

"Calm down, Lily," said Damian calmly, as he reads a book. Liliana sticks her tongue out at her older brother.

Damian looks up from his book and smiles. Then the party starts and all is well except later on in the day. Sorrel gets a report about her husband being taken away for telling where the Potters were hiding. Sorrel then takes her children to Molly Weasley's house and when she gets back home she sits down in her favorite chair and rests her head in her hands, refusing to cry, more then she had to.

Then a hand rests gently on her shoulder that makes Sorrel look up. The person is Remus Lupin, who is looking rather concerned by her quietness.

"What are you doing here Moony," asks Sorrel, trying not to cry.

"Well I heard what happened and wanted to see how you were," Remus said, quietly.

Sorrel stands up, barely able to keep her composure. "Thank you Moony, but I'm fine."

"Are you really," he said, looking at her, never blinking.

Sorrel looks at him and nods, "I just need a good rest that's all."

Remus then tries to find the girl the Marauders saved from that dog in her school years and after a lot of searching he finds her. She was standing in front of him and she did not want to say that she's there.

"Are you scared," he asks, quietly.

"No, I'm just peachy, honestly Remus do I look scared," exclaims Sorrel, before she goes up to the stairs.

Remus goes behind her and grabs her wrist. "Calm down Sorrel," he says, sternly.

Sorrel turns around and looks at him, her eyes hard and cold. Then Remus flies across the room but quickly gets up and goes over to her again.

"Calm down," he said, more sternly.

Sorrel sighs and later that night Molly takes them home.

"Dear if you need anything, all you need to do is tell me," said Molly. "I will always be here."

Sorrel smiles and before Molly leaves she looks at Sorrel, "I think you should tell your son what is happening, and at my house he was not very happy."

Sorrel nods and goes upstairs to her son's room. Sorrel goes in and sits on her son's bed knowing that he is still probably awake.

"Damian, honey, wake up please," whispered Sorrel.

Damian wakes up and rubs his eyes to see his mother.

"What's wrong mum, if there's a burglar I will take care of him," said Damian getting ready to fight the intruder that made his mother stressed.

"No one's here honey, I just need to tell you something, if that's okay," said Sorrel.

Damian relaxes and looks at his mother, "What do you want to tell me mum?"

"Honey, don't be mad at that poor boy Harry Potter, he lost his parents and now he's an orphan," said Sorrel.

"That's who took my daddy away," said Damian, his voice rising slightly.

"He, Harry Potter, didn't take your father away," she said, sternly, "Peter Pettigrew betrayed him, so don't be mad or angry at that poor boy."

Damian looks at his mother and starts to cry, as his mother rocks him back and forth until he is fully asleep.

"Good night, Damian," whispered Sorrel, then going back to her room.

The next morning Liliana is bouncing on Sorrel to wake up. Sorrel groans and covers her head with her pillow.

"Baby, it's really early and mommy is tired can you go back to your room," said Sorrel.

Liliana sits on her mother's bed and pouts. Sorrel looks at her daughter and smiles.

"Lily, if you want you can go to Uncle Severus's house," suggested Sorrel.

Liliana smiles and walks out of the room. Sorrel then hears the door open and close a moment later it closes again meaning her son went after his sister. Several moments later Sorrel goes to her brother's house and walks into her brother's kitchen where her children are.

"Hi mommy," said Lilliana, smiling widely.

"Hi baby," said Sorrel, looking at her two children still in their sleeping clothes.

When Damian looks at his mother a smile graces his face.

Severus then goes over to Sorrel and whispers, "If you want I will take care of them and then when you get to see him I will drop them off at Molly's and come with you."

"That would be nice," Sorrel agrees. When she leaves, she breathes a sigh of relief and gets ready.

After picking a suitable outfit she walks downstairs to see Remus Lupin.

"Why are you here Moony," said a startled Sorrel.

"I can't escort you to where you need to go," said Remus, feigning hurt.

"Of course you can, but I am not a child Remus," Sorrel said.

"I know, but still I want to escort you," said Remus, solemnly.

Sorrel sighs, "Fine, you can escort me, Remus."

Then they go to the Ministry of Magic where Sorrel will see her husband. As she walks, she is watched by Remus so she won't fall or just stand still. When the two go inside the room where Sirius is being held Sorrel cannot control herself and rushes over to where Sirius is.

"Oh, I wished this didn't happen," said Sorrel, her voice cracking. Her slender hands are gripping the bars tightly as she looks at the man inside.

Sirius looked at her as she spoke. "Sorrel, I don't want you to cry in front of them."

Sorrel doesn't hear him because at this point she is kneeling on the ground by the enclosure crying.

"Listen to me," commands Sirius, kneeling down on the floor. She still doesn't listen so he puts his hands under her chin and makes her look at him.

"Listen Sorrel Ann Silva Snape, I do not want you to cry in front of Liliana and Damian," said Sirius, looking at her. "You understand?"

Sorrel nods and gets up from the floor, brushes herself off and looks at Sirius and his features, knowing that though he is innocent that she won't see him in this condition in a long time. After a while of studying him Remus puts his hand gently on Sorrel's shoulder signaling that they have to leave.

"Remus take care of Sass and the kids for me," said Sirius, looking at his old friend.

Remus nods and escorts Sorrel outside.

"I'm hungry," commented Sorrel.

"Let's get something to eat then, hmm," suggested Remus.

Sorrel nods and they go to a small café to eat lunch. As Sorrel eats her food she sighs knowing that sometimes she just has to give up.

"A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really... "Do the stars gaze back?" Now *that's* a question," said Remus, smiling at Sorrel.

"What are you talking about Remus," asked Sorrel, smiling.

"Just think about it," said Remus, paying for the lunch and taking her to her brother for the hearing.

At the hearing Sorrel and Snape are unable to go in, which makes Sorrel furious.

"He's my husband I should have the liberty to see the fate of where he will be," screamed Sorrel, throwing up her hands in defeat.

Severus then walks over to his sister and pulls her into a hug. "Sorrel, inside you are just that little girl we all remember, and you know what?"

"What Sev?" asks Sorrel?

"You will always be my little sister, and I will always take care of you," whispered Severus.

* * *

Hope you alll liked it. I loved actually writing this and I hope you all liked reading it. ^.^

Thanks everyone who read this and liked it.


	5. just friends

Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

This chapter is for 's 320 Prompts And Counting!

I got the prompt: 'Eyes'

* * *

It has been like this since dad left. Mom found comfort in Remus Lupin, which made me angry. How could she stop loving our father, how could she. Our father would be furious when he finds out what is happening. As he thinks about his mom Liliana goes by him, probably had a nightmare. Since mom had Remus with her in her room at night Liliana stopped going over to mom's room when she had a nightmare.

"Liliana, are you okay," I asked, gently.

Liliana hugged me tighter and I could feel her shake her head.

"What, was you dream Lil," I asked, quietly.

Liliana looks at me and begins to tell me her nightmare. "It was about daddy and I seen him in this dirty cell, he was screaming our names, mum and Remus were there watching daddy scream our names, mum and Remus just laughed as if daddy was some joke or something."

"Oh, it will be okay," I assure her. "It was just a dream, and nothing more." I then lead her back to her room, with my hand on her shoulder so she won't fall or hurt herself.

When I put her in her room I can see those cat-like eyes that we have staring at me.

"Please don't go Day, please don't go," she begged.

I sigh, "Okay, but I'm leaving in the morning, got it."

Liliana nods and I clamber into the bed beside. As soon as I get comfortable Liliana is already asleep. That morning I start thinking about daddy and how my dream made me scared about daddy not being loved anymore. It has been like this since my last birthday. Mum was then on always comforted by Remus Lupin and every full moon he would kiss mum on the cheek and tell her the forbidden words 'I love you.' Well the words aren't forbidden when mum is talking to me and Day, but the words are forbidden for Remus, to say and to hear.

In her bedroom Sorrel sighs knowing who is sitting beside her, Remus Lupin. Remus had been there for me when times were tough and when it seemed like I couldn't pull my usual charade in front of my children. I close my eyes before Remus sees I'm awake.

Remus then looks at the sleeping Sorrel and smiles. Since she had become a member of the Marauders he had a crush on the younger girl but he knew that she was for Sirius and not for him. He knew Sirius liked her and wanted the girl for him. But when they would walk through the halls together and would kiss for what seemed like forever without even taking a breath, jealousy would cloud his mind and all he wanted to do was walk up to the girl take her away from Sirius and kiss her fully on the lips, but he knew better and just watched from the sidelines, but now she was by him sleeping peacefully as always.

Sorrel was smart and would always tutor everyone. She once tutored Lucius Malfoy. She even tutored girls and they felt calm with her. I remembered that from my year through her year all the boys had a slight crush on her. Plus the other years admired her from afar. She was far more popular then her brother, but everyone knew why that was so. He would always watch from behind the safety of bookshelves. He got good grades so he didn't need tutoring, but a good amount of kids who had good grades, probably failed a test on purpose to get tutored by her. He wouldn't blame them Sorrel was just so kind.

Before he could think about anything else, a small slender hand is placed gently on his thigh. Remus smiles and looks at Sorrel as she tries to find his arm and feel a familiar mark. Her eyes are still closed but still her hand moved silently and dutifully up his side. Feeling ever so often what she touched, she would squeeze the part she touched and then she would move her hand slightly up.

"Good morning Sass," Remus said, as she stirs slightly.

She finds her mark and sits up. "Aw, it's no fun, pretending to be asleep with you," said Sorrel, pouting.

Remus smiles and kisses Sorrel on her cheek. "Go get Liliana and Damian ready for the day," he said.

Sorrel sighs, "I want to stay, I'm still tired see." Sorrel pretends yawns, and snuggles by a Remus.

"That doesn't work," Remus said, amused. "You have to get them ready."

Sorrel swings her legs off the bed and stands up. "Remus can you wake up Damian, I have to get Liliana ready for a appointment."

Remus nods and walks over to Damian's room but sees only an empty bed.

"Uh Sass, Damian isn't here in bed," said Remus, worried.

"That's because he's with Liliana in her room," said Sorrel, amused. Remus walks over to Liliana's room and sees Damian right by a still asleep Liliana.

"Can you get her off me," begs Damian. Liliana decided to hug his waist and not let go. Sorrel laughs and walks over to where Liliana is sleeping.

"Baby, wake up," said Sorrel, softly.

Liliana wakes up, rubbing her eyes gently, when she sees Remus she starts crying and dives into her brother's protective arms. Remus is confused by this and so is Sorrel.

"Liliana, get dressed," said Sorrel, after her brother went to the door by Remus.

Liliana shakes her head in defiance.

"Liliana Andromeda Black, I will not say it again, get dressed now," said Sorrel, looking at Liliana sternly.

Liliana is shocked to hear her full name used and starts to get dressed.

Three years later and Damian goes to school.

* * *

Hope you liked it. :)


	6. till the end

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

Thanks ginervaweasleyrocks, XHarryxGinnyxloveX, EveryShiningStar, Dazzled-Midnight-Melody, xxPenAndRosesxx, and MysteriousFlower for reading and reviewing this story and liking it.

* * *

That day came; the night of the full moon and like always mom was trying to make Remus feel comfortable before he had to leave.

"I'm going to be fine," assured Remus, pulling my mother into a hug, and kisses her on the lips. I would be happy if that was daddy doing it, I would probably sad too. But I haven't seen my dad since I was five, which was four years ago.

Then Remus walks over to me and just studies me for a while. "Why don't you like me?" he asked.

Without Damian here I was sure to spill everything about why I disliked him so.

"I'm not telling you," I said, harshly.

"You're not, why are you not going to tell me," he asked.

"Because I don't want to," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Please Lab tell me why you don't like me," he said, quietly.

I breathe in and look at him. "I don't like you because you are not my father. I don't like you because you kiss my mother the way my dad used to do. I don't like you because you are loyal while my dad is not. I don't like you because you try to act like my dad," I finish looking at him through hard eyes.

"I see," he said quietly. "I will never be your real father. I will never satisfy you but there is one thing I will do whether you like it or not."

"What's that," I ask cooly, sitting on the floor.

Remus kneels down so we are at the same level. "I will always protect you, your mother and brother, also I will always love your mother and you and your brother."

I scoff, "You don't love us, me and Damian."

"Yes I do," he said.

"Moony, leave the time is close," said Sorrel, worriedly.

"Yes, I must go," he said, getting up, then kissing my mother goodbye.

When he goes toward me I glare at him and he leaves without another word. That night Remus sleeps next to Sorrel, safe and sound.

* * *

Hope you liked it. :)

Sadly this is my last chapter for A Little Girl, but I have an idea for a story with Liliana's point of view so be on the look out for that.


End file.
